The present disclosure relates generally to the field of software coding, and more particularly, to version control.
Source code is a collection of computer instructions designed to facilitate the functions of computer programs. The source code can be converted by an assembler or compiler into a binary form executable by the computer. Artifacts are source code files, graphics files, multimedia files, binary files, and metadata used to build an entire computer program or a component of a computer program. Source code and other artifacts are commonly annotated with comments, which can be used to indicate particular aspects of code lines, or for any other purpose. Version control can be used to track changes made to the source code and other artifacts over time, by storing versions of the source code and other artifacts associated with each revision cycle of a computer program. Each version can be annotated with comments that can specify the changes made to the source code or other artifacts, the purpose of the revision (e.g., the bug being fixed or the enhancement being introduced), the individual modifying the source code or other artifacts, as well as the time and date of the revision.